<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the Silver Box by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567652">Lost in the Silver Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dominic joins Gekkostate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anemone/Dominic Sorel, Moondoggie/Gidget (Eureka Seven)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in the Silver Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Diverges from the series around Episode 43, so this is technically AU with a different ending from the anime.  Minor spoilers for the rest of the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't trust you, Lieutenant Whatever-Your-Name-Is."  Gidget had her hands on hips, frowning at Dominic with all her might.  "If you do anything funny to Moondoggie, I'm going to toss you out of an airlock myself, understand?"  </p>
<p>Dominic, used to the demands of emotional young women, nodded gravely.  "I understand."  </p>
<p>The Gekko was short on space with all the visitors on board.  Half the crew of the Izumo were here, helping with repairs and maintenance.  Dominic had ended up rooming with Moondoggie, the gangly teenaged pilot he'd glimpsed on the Gekko's bridge.  </p>
<p>As a guest, he was trying to be on his best behavior, but the Gekko was the strangest ship he'd ever been on.  Most of the crew were dressed like common hooligans.  He'd nearly tripped over an old man seated cross-legged and smoking in the middle of the corridor.</p>
<p>Moondoggie's room was obviously the cluttered domain of a teenager, but Dominic had seen worse in the army barracks.  Someone had been nice enough to set out an army cot for him, with a couple of blankets, and a fuzzy green novelty pillow in the shape of a skyfish.  </p>
<p>And then, there was Gidget.  She'd been giving him funny looks ever since he got onboard.  They were under pretty tense circumstances, and Dominic had thought he'd just been imagining it.  But now here she was, reading him the riot act, with no end in sight.  "Don't think you can boss us around, just because we're the youngest members of the crew.  And that goes double for Renton and Eureka when they get back.  This isn't the UF, and you're not in any kind of position of authority anymore."  </p>
<p>"I understand."  </p>
<p>He was pretty sure Holland had only asked her to show him where Moondoggie's room was.   </p>
<p>Fortunately, it wasn't too long before a blond head poked through the doorway.  "Hey!" he called, while Gidget had paused to take a breath.  "There you are.  Talho needs you on the bridge."  </p>
<p>Gidget blushed, but she shook a finger at Dominic sternly. "Remember, I've got my eye on you!"  She turned to Moondoggie.  "If he does anything suspicious, you've got my permission to beat him up."</p>
<p>"Uh, okay."  He was obviously confused, and Dominic didn't blame him.  Moondoggie didn't look like he could beat up an eight-year-old.   </p>
<p>Gidget hurried out, leaving Dominic and Moondoggie staring awkwardly at each other from across the room.  </p>
<p>Moondoggie grinned sheepishly at him.  "Sorry.  Whatever she said, don't take it too seriously.  Gidget's not a big fan of the United Federation, and she can get kinda worked up around soldiers."</p>
<p>"What about you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged.  "Well, I don't like them either.  But I know you guys just want to help.  Holland and Talho think you're okay, so that's good enough for me."</p>
<p>Dominic relaxed slightly.  "It's just a temporary arrangement, until Captain Jurgens and Miss Talho finish their data analysis for the battle plans.  I'm planning to go back to the Izumo in a few days, so you won't have to put up with me for long."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it."  Moondoggie flopped down on his bed and reached underneath, pulling out a half-eaten sandwich and a girlie magazine.  "It should be fun having a roommate for a while."</p>
<p>"Right."  Dominic smiled weakly.  "Fun."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"You were really a Lieutenant?  You're what, sixteen?  Seventeen?"  </p>
<p>"Twenty," Dominic said flatly.  He was exhausted, and so grateful to be in bed at last.  He'd been working with Hap and Woz all day, going through intelligence reports.  Something had delayed the Ageha Squad from carrying out their plans, and there was still no sign of Anemone and TheEnd.  No sign of the Nirvash either.  But when they did make their move, Dominic would make sure Gekkostate knew about it first.</p>
<p>"Twenty?!"  Moondoggie squawked.  He sat down on his bed with and audible thump.  "Geez, don't they feed you anything in the Forces?"  </p>
<p>Dominic resisted the urge to grind his teeth.  "I thought the rations were adequate." </p>
<p>"Even if you're twenty, that still means you must have gotten your commission when you were – " </p>
<p>"Your age."  He glanced over at Moondoggie, who was listening with rapt attention.  Dominic had to smile at the eagerness of his expression.  Suddenly, he didn't feel so tired.  "I joined up when I was younger than Renton.  My family was dead, and the soldiers were the only ones who had anything during the war.  It felt like the smart thing to do back then.  Now I'm not so sure."</p>
<p>The more he learned about the Limit of Questions and Dewey and the Sages and the Scub Coral, the angrier he got.  Antibody Coralian attacks on civilian populations were happening with increasing frequency, and more and more of the Forces were being mobilized.  He was such a fool for not having realized the deceptions of the United Federation earlier.  </p>
<p>Moondoggie shook his head.  "Wow.  If it had been me, I wouldn't have lasted five minutes.  I've heard some of the stories about the Forces from Holland and the rest of them.  You guys really had it rough."  </p>
<p>"You shouldn't shortchange yourself."  Dominic rolled over so he could face him.  "After all, you're the one piloting the Gekko and saving the world."</p>
<p>"I guess.  It was more like a lucky break.  Talho's the senior pilot, but she gave me a shot. Now that the baby's coming, I'm the Big Kahuna for a while."  He was taking off his slippers, carefully sliding them under the bed.  He looked up at Dominic.  "Hey, you been doing okay, Dom?  I keep meaning to ask, but the work schedule's been pretty rough.  If you need anything, you let can me know."</p>
<p>"Sure. Thanks."  He felt a twinge of regret.  Moondoggie, despite being a slob and a bit of a thickhead, was a very decent kid.  The sort of person he wasn't, and probably couldn't ever be again.  </p>
<p>Dominic's expression must have been more revealing than he thought, because Moondoggie frowned, and leaned closer.  "Has Gidget been bullying you again?"</p>
<p>"No!"  Dominic sat up, waving his hands.  "She's been fine!  Everyone here's been just… great."  He put his hands down, feeling embarrassed at his outburst.  </p>
<p>His gaze lowered, until he was staring at the carpet, trying to think of an explanation that made sense.  The funny feeling in his guts that wouldn't leave him alone these past few days had been steadily getting stronger.  </p>
<p>"I really thought that Holland would want more from us," he said slowly.  "I was sure I'd have to do something drastic to get his help, so I was prepared to throw everything away.  I'd have betrayed the United Federation and joined Gekkostate if he asked.  I'd have – "   </p>
<p>"You're worried about her, aren't you?  That Anemone girl."</p>
<p>Before he knew it, Moondoggie was sitting next to him on the cot, and had placed a firm arm over his shoulders.  "Hang in there.  You're gonna get her back."</p>
<p>Nobody touched Dominic.  Not unless they were pushing him around or trying to pick a fight.  Not unless they wanted something from him, and thought playing nice would put him off his guard.</p>
<p>In the United Federation, Dominic wouldn't have hesitated to put the kid in a chokehold on the floor, and chew him out for having the gall to touch an officer without permission.  But Moondoggie didn't even seem conscious of the fact that he was invading Dominic's personal space.  It was just a friendly, natural gesture. </p>
<p>"Thanks."  It was all he could think of to say.</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>"You look so much better!"  Gidget laughed, straightening the lapels of Dominic's borrowed shirt.  She was a lot prettier when she smiled.  "Wow.  Moondoggie might have some competition if you're going to be walking around the ship like that." </p>
<p>"I am standing right here," her boyfriend groused.</p>
<p>"Just teasing, Doggie."  She sidled over and gave him a peck on the cheek.  "But I'm really happy that you decided to ditch the uniform, Dominic.  Real clothes make you look like a human being."</p>
<p>"I thought I should get into the spirit of things, since I'm staying on for a few more weeks."  Dominic felt very self-conscious, but he was pleased.  Stoner had lent him the jacket and vintage shirt, the boots were Matthieu's, and the belt was an impromptu gift from Gonzy.  It was all so comfortable, Dominic could hardly believe it.</p>
<p>He'd made the decision to stay behind when the Izumo left to do reconnaissance a few days ago.   Officially, Dominic was acting as a liason to the Gekko, but in reality he was too caught up in unraveling Dewey Novak's web of lies to go anywhere now.  Something had delayed his plans, and Dominic was determined to discover what it was.  He was going to help Anemone if it was the last thing he did, and he knew he had a better chance of doing that if he was with the Gekkostate than anywhere else.</p>
<p>"Hmmm."  Moondoggie considered.  "I think your hair could be cooler.  It still looks kinda funky."</p>
<p>"Ooh, definitely!"  Gidget had a strange gleam in her eye.  "You know, I wonder if we've got any of that styling gel left with the shiny stuff in it.  Or maybe we could cut it short and bleach the tips.  That would be awesome."</p>
<p>Moondoggie looked aghast.  "Oh crap," he muttered under his breath.  "Dominic, run for your life!  I'll hold her down while you make your escape!"  He tackled Gidget to the floor.  </p>
<p>"Doggie, this is not funny!" she scolded him, but she was trying not to smile.  Moondoggie was hugging her around the middle like a squid, and refused to be pried off.</p>
<p>Dominic took the hint and quietly made his way toward the door.  He felt oddly jealous of them, and wasn't sure why.  Gidget and Moondoggie were fairly private about their relationship.  Displays of affection around the rest of the crew were rare, and they used Gidget's room when they wanted to be alone.  Dominic was grateful for that.</p>
<p>But it was something about how they changed when they were together, something about the way Gidget relaxed and Moondoggie's spine seemed to get a little straighter.  Even when he was in a bad mood, Gidget always seemed to make it better just by being there, and vice versa.  </p>
<p>Was there some secret to it?  Was there something he'd done wrong with Anemone?  Dominic was halfway out the door, and couldn't resist looking back.  </p>
<p>"No more makeovers!" Moondoggie said sternly.  "I'm putting my foot down!"</p>
<p>"You mean this foot?"</p>
<p>Dominic made a mental note to remember how ticklish his roommate was.</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>
  <i>Pound pound pound</i>
</p>
<p>"Dominic!  Open this door right now!"  Holland's voice sounded angry.</p>
<p>All the more reason to ignore him.  Dominic stared at the computer print out in his hand, not really reading the words again, but just looking at the paper, wondering if there was some way to unread it and make the world right again.</p>
<p>There was muffled discussion coming from the other side of the door.  He could hear Holland talking to Hap and Stoner.  Somebody else was there too, probably Woz or Jobs.  Dominic's stomach growled. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he last ate.</p>
<p>The assault on the Tian Shan mountains by the UF Forces had been a failure.  Dominic had stayed up all night, following the battle, following the movements of TheEnd and rest of the Ageha Squad.  He sent out message after message, begging with her to abandon the fight, knowing the communications were all down across the spectrum, and there was no way that she could hear him.  Gidget finally had to tell him to stop, apologizing as she cut off his access.  When he protested, Holland threw him off the bridge.</p>
<p>He went straight to the back of the ship, to the computer terminals in the rear of the engine room.  There was a small booth for them, a claustrophobic little space that Woz was fond of.  He'd locked himself in and hacked his way into the raw data feeds from the sensors, doing the calculations to unscrambled the signals manually.  It was a tedious, mind-numbing process, but he couldn't stand not knowing.</p>
<p>And then, there it was, on the computer screen and on the print-out in his hand.  Anemone was dead.  She'd turned TheEnd on Dewey Novak's Oratio in the end, and killed them both.  The Ageha Squad was decimated, and the United Federation was already trying to cover things up.  It was over.</p>
<p>Everything was over.  He'd lost her.</p>
<p>"Dominic!  Come on, man.  You got to come out!"  That was Matthieu.  "It's not going to bring her back!"</p>
<p>He wondered, idly, if there was anyone left on the bridge.  It didn't matter anymore.  He didn't care if the Gekko crashed into the ground and he died right now in a ball of flaming debris.  He didn't care if they reached the Limit of Questions, and the galaxy blinked out of existence.  He didn't care if he starved to death.</p>
<p>"Dominic!"  Somebody kicked the door in frustration.  The hinges threatened to bust.</p>
<p>He looked down at the print out in his hand.  Anemone was still dead.</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>"What were you thinking?  If Holland and Hap hadn't gotten to the airlock in time, were you really gonna jump?"  Moondoggie was shaking him, and Dominic didn't care.  He didn't remember trying to kill himself, but right now, it didn't sound like a bad idea.</p>
<p>Maybe then, it would stop hurting.</p>
<p>"You're confined to quarters until further notice.  That means I've got to lock you in here while I'm on duty."  Moondoggie looked away, unable to hide the grimace on his face.  "You don't know how lucky you are that Holland didn't decide to stuff you in the brig."</p>
<p>"That's fine, if I'm bothering you," Dominic said quietly.  "It doesn't matter." </p>
<p>Moondoggie stared at him, a look of disbelief on his face.  He shook his head slowly.  "I'm no good at stuff like this, but you've got to let her go, Dom."</p>
<p>And suddenly Dominic couldn't stand to look at him, couldn't stand being touched.  He got to his feet, knocking Moondoggie's hands away.  "Don't talk to me.  You don't understand anything!" he snarled.  </p>
<p>He looked genuinely hurt, which Dominic hadn't expected at all.  What was the stupid kid still doing here?  Why wasn't he off with Gidget or Matthieu, enjoying what little free time he had?  Why wouldn't he leave him alone?</p>
<p>"Well… Well, I understand enough to know you're really screwed up right now.  I don't know.  If I'd lost Gidget – "</p>
<p>"What?  What would you do?"  It was so easy to lash out.  The next thing he knew his hands were fisted in the front of Moondoggie's shirt and he was shouting in his face.  "What could you possibly know about losing someone?!"</p>
<p>There was dead silence for a moment, as Dominic realized how close he'd come to seriously hurting him.  </p>
<p>But Moondoggie hadn't so much as flinched.  "I <i>know</i>, Dom," he said quietly.  "Of course I know.  Why do you think I'm here?"</p>
<p>Dominic released him.  "You're an idiot," he replied.  It was all he managed to say before the tears started rolling, and he was bawling so hard, it hurt to breathe.  Moondoggie held him, and didn't let go.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>They had found Eureka's kids – Maeter, Link, and Maurice.  There was no sign of Renton or Eureka or the Nirvash, but the kids had said they were all right, wherever they were.  </p>
<p>"Holland said that I should take Renton's room," Dominic ran his hand through his short-cropped hair, still getting used to the feeling.  It was amazing how much lighter he felt.  "Looks like I'm officially too important to kick off the ship."</p>
<p>"What exactly do you do here?"  Moondoggie glanced at him over the top of his magazine.  "When you're not turning my girlfriend against me?  Now she wants to cut <i>my</i> hair.  He shuddered. </p>
<p>Dominic chuckled.  "I'll talk to her if you want, Doggie.  But really, all you need to do is distract her with something else, and she'll forget all about it.  She just wants you to pay attention to her."</p>
<p>Moondoggie grinned.  "At least I'll have my room to myself again.  I am <i>so</i> not going to miss your snoring."</p>
<p>"And I'm not going to miss the smell of your socks," Dominic taunted.</p>
<p>"And the fumes from your lousy aftershave"</p>
<p>"And crumbs all over my side of the rug."</p>
<p>Moondoggie shrugged.  "You could always come back if it doesn't work out.  Or, you know, to hang out or something."  He was careful to sound like he didn't really care one way or the other.</p>
<p>By now, Dominic knew better.  "Sure," he said, smiling.  "I'll be in here so often, you'll be sick of me.  After all, how could I miss hearing your nightly attempts to talk Gidget into having a threeway with both of us?"</p>
<p>The magazine came flying at his head.  "Shut up!"</p>
<p>--- <br/>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>